


A Series of Unfortunate Cock Blocks

by Rigel126



Series: Detroit: Become Human prompts on Discord [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blue Balls, Fluff and Crack, Human Detective!Connor, Human Fireman!Markus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RK1000 - Freeform, Sexual Tension, but they came in the end, cock blocking, marcon, rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: Detective Connor Anderson is in a relationship with Firefighter Markus Manfred. Unfortunately, with their hectic jobs it can be a challenge to find the time (or energy) to be intimate with each other.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Detroit: Become Human prompts on Discord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719097
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	1. After Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline/gifts).



Detective Connor Anderson came home that night, dead on his feet. How he managed to drive without crashing his car was a mystery that he had zero interest in unravelling until he had at least twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep. And maybe a gallon of coffee after that.

He trudged up the stairs with leaden legs up to the second floor – that elevator took forever and Connor was sure he would collapse on his face if he had to stop moving just to wait for it. It was only in front his apartment door after he pushed the key into the keyhole that a faint noise from within, jolting him back from the pull of sleep.

Immediately, Connor pulled out his sidearm from his shoulder holster. With his other hand, he unlocked the door as quietly as he could. Next, he disengaged his gun safety with his thumb. One deep breath to call up his focus, and Connor swung the door open and stormed in, gun-first and wildly scanning the interior.

“Connor, you’re back! I – Holy crap! Connor! What are you doing?!”

Connor stared across the high counter separating the lounger area from the kitchen and dining room. “Markus?”

“Yeah, it’s me. And could you put that thing away before somebody gets shot?” Markus stood there, arms crossed and a cleaning rag in one hand.

Connor dumbly re-engaged the safety and holstered his pistol. “What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“Nines gave me the key and told me, and I quote: ‘to make sure my dumb cop brother hasn’t killed himself with too much work and doughnuts.’ He’s on shift till Friday, so he couldn’t come over to do it himself.”

“That dumbass should mind his own damn business,” grumbled Connor, who shrugged off his jacket and was about to toss it onto the couch when he did a double take.

“Did Nines come over to clean?”

“I did that,” replied Markus. “Jesus Christ, when I came in I thought I was looking at the scene of a burglary!”

“Now you know why I don’t date,” came Connor’s dry retort.

“Well, you have me now.”

“You should be running for the hills by now, and don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Markus chuckled for a while, before his face turned serious. “You look awful. How long have you been at work?”

Connor visibly struggled to get his brain to work. “Uh… since yester… no, Tuesday morning.”

“What??? You’ve been at the station for three days?”

Connor sighed tiredly. “Can’t be helped. It was a manhunt for a kidnapper and his hostage. Captain Fowler needed all hands on deck and we weren’t going to let the Feds butt in.”

Markus shook his head. “I’ll make some coffee. You want some?”

“Gimme a big one, please.” Connor plopped on the couch immediately feeling his body sink into the seats. Lovely.

“Haha. Got it.”

The apartment was soon filled with the lovely smell of java. Minutes later, Connor felt a soft kick on his ankle.

“Coffee’s ready.” Connor opened his eyes and looked up at beautiful, beautiful Markus standing over him bearing two coffee mugs.

“Thanks, Markus.” Connor gratefully accepted the mug until he looked into it, then frowned back at Markus. “I asked for a big coffee.”

Markus’ heterochromatic eyes twinkled. “That’ll wake you up like nothing you’ve ever tried. Trust me.”

Connor eyed the miserably small amount of dark fluid in his cup suspiciously. He blew on it, took a careful sip and made a face. “Holy shit! What did you put in there? Dynamite juice?”

“That’s an espresso made with an Italian moka pot. I have like five of them at home, so I brought one over.”

“You could raise the dead with this.” In spite of that, Connor went on to gulp it all down, followed by a satisfied sigh.

When Markus sat down beside Connor, the exhausted detective immediately snuggled against him and pulled Markus’ arm over him.

“Do you want me to make dinner?”

“Nah, I ate something. I just need a break now. Did you eat?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve missed this,” mumbled Connor, stifling a yawn.

“I’ve missed you too.” Markus gulped his own coffee down and nuzzled Connor’s unkempt dark hair.

“Hey Markus.”

“Hmm?”

“Since you’re here, do you wanna…?” Connor purposely ran his palm down the front of Markus’ cardigan, over the curve of his pectorals, his abs, and finally stopping at his belt buckle. Connor looked up at Markus for a response.

“I do,” Markus whispered back. “But if you’re tired, maybe we should – mmph!”

Connor cut Markus off with a kiss, licking at his thick lips until Markus let Connor in. When he pulled away, Connor was panting softly, needy. “Please Markus, I need this.”

“You sure?”

“For fuck’s sake, yes! I even douched at the station, damn it!”

“Whoa! Okay, hot stuff.” Markus grinned. Connor wants to petition a senator to pass a law through Congress that Markus was only allowed to smile like that for Connor alone. “Let’s do this.”

Connor’s hand gripped Markus’ muscly shoulder for a better purchase and straddled Markus’ lap before resuming their kiss. Connor’s hands were going crazy of Markus’ bulky firefighter muscles while Markus palmed hungrily at Connor’s ass, jamming their crotches together.

After a while though, Markus had to push Connor away. “Connor.”

“What?”

“I really want this, but first you gotta shower.” Markus wrinkled his nose.

Connor looked offended. “Are you fucking serious?! Right now?”

“Look here stud. You’re sexy as all hell and I want nothing more than to fuck your brains out, but you’ve been working for three days straight. You’re rank as hell.”

“You’re a shithead.” Connor sulked.

“C’mon, I’ll get in the shower with you. Okay?” Markus smooched Connor’s nose.

“Fine,” drawled Connor before flashing a smirk. “But you have to carry me to the bathroom, because I’m sooooo tired.”

“Lazy ass.”

“You love my ass.”

“Of course I do. Hang on tight!”

Connor let out a yelp, followed by giggles as he clung onto his buff lover like a baby koala. “Damn, you’re strong!”

“Comes with being a fireman.”

Markus carried Connor to the bathroom and set him down on his feet. “C’mon, clothes off. You’re doing great, kiddo.”

“You’re not my dad.”

“You’ll feel a lot better after you shower. Trust me.”

“I’ll feel better if you’d just stick it in me.”

“Shower first,” demanded Markus firmly. “Get in there already.” Markus stripped naked and bodily herded Connor under the shower, throwing the faucet open before Connor could get a word in.

Dumb mistake though, because the water was freezing. Connor gave a strangled cry and tried to take cover behind Markus, who moved forward to take the brunt of the blast until the water warmed up enough for him to coax Connor back under the shower.

Connor scowled the whole time in a way that reminded Markus of Grumpy Cat while he pumped a dollop of shampoo into Connor’s hand, another dollop into his.

The police detective’s mood improved once they started soaping up each other’s bodies. Connor pressed his body against Markus, letting their slippery skin slide against each other. They played tongue hockey while downstairs, Connor fondled Markus’ erection until it unfurled to its full, hard ten inches.

“Markus, I need it…” whined Connor. He groaned when he felt Markus reach around his waist, long, thick fingers sliding into Connor’s ass. Two, three, four. He bit into Markus’ thickly muscled shoulder. Connor’s own hard-on tapped against Markus’ big balls. “S-stop teasing me and fuck me already! Ah!”

“Since you asked so nicely, my prince,” teased Markus, removing his soap-slicked fingers.

Connor was drunk with lust (and probably fatigue) at this point and leaned on Markus on the way to the bed. All it took was a gentle shove from Markus and Connor fell face-down on the mattress.

“Hehehe, come and fuck me, big boy,” drawled Connor, shaking his butt for Markus’ benefit.

“For sure!” Markus grinned and turned to the dressing table to get a condom – extra-large size for Markus.

Just as he rolled the condom down his hard, throbbing dick, Markus chanced a glance at Connor on the bed and realized that Connor was no longer moving.

“Connor?” Markus asked, and gingerly leaned over to poke Connor in the arm.

Soft snoring answered him.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Markus cursed under his breath. “Seriously, Connor? You get me in the mood and then you pass out?”

He let out a frustrated sigh, scowling at Connor for a while before his gaze softened. “Knowing you, you must have worked yourself to the bone the last couple of days that not even a good Italian espresso can keep you awake, huh?”

Markus smiled and shook his head in helpless resignation before he headed back to the bathroom to clean up, having largely lost the mood.

While it was unexpected, it wasn’t really a bad thing for Markus to just slide into bed beside Connor for the night, falling asleep to the sound of his snores, their shoulders pressed together gently.

Plenty of time to make good on his promise to fuck Connor’s brains out tomorrow.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night's aborted sexy times, Connor tries to make it up to Markus the next morning, but the universe has other plans.

Connor woke up feeling like a hangover, even though he was 85% sure he didn’t drink the night before. But it all there in full force: migraine, aching muscles, limbs that felt anchored to his bed. He wanted to go back to sleep but the pain and discomfort wouldn’t allow him. It was such a shitty feeling. Even when he groaned his throat felt hoarse. Was he getting sick? He hoped not. What a way it would be to spend his time off from work.

“Hey, sleepyhead, you up?” Markus poked his head into the bedroom.

Markus? Last night… fuck. Fuck. Connor wanted to kick his own ass and die from embarrassment.

Instead, Connor grunted in response, eyes still closed against the throbbing in his head.

“You don’t sound very good. You okay there?”

“… headache.”

“I’ll get you some aspirin.”

In the meantime, Connor let himself stew in embarrassment for falling asleep before he could have sex with Markus the night before. Shit, Markus is gonna think that Connor’s a tease.

“Here.” The mattress sank as Markus’ warm mass sat down next to Connor.

It was some effort, but Connor managed to get up, take the glass of water and aspirin from Markus and wash it all down. By this point, he was also lucid enough to see that he was naked and Markus was _almost_ naked with just his underwear on. And his stupidly ripped firefighter muscles.

“Rest up for a bit,” said Markus, who took the glass from Connor’s hand and smooched him on the forehead before coaxing him back down onto the bed. “I’ll make you something to eat.”

Connor gripped Markus’ wrist to keep him from leaving. “I… I want to apologize for yesterday.”

Markus sidled closer to Connor and stroked a finger over Connor’s cheekbone. “You’ve been working really hard. I shouldn’t have pushed you to into it. I’m sorry.”

“I wanted it.” Connor leaned his head onto Markus’ shoulder. “I still want it.” His hand slithered into Markus’ lap to palm the sizable bulge in his briefs. “Don’t you want me?” Connor’s voice turned breathy, sultry while he pressed his lips into Markus’ collarbone, kissing and licking the skin there.

“God, I do.” Markus felt his lust firing up rapidly and allowed himself to be dragged onto his back across Connor’s bed. His briefs went flying.

“Let me make it up to you,” was what Markus heard and the next thing he knew, Connor was going down on him.

Connor worked like a man with one mission: make Markus cum until his balls were empty. Connor used everything in his arsenal: lapping his balls, jerking and deep-throating Markus’ ten-inch monster dick, diddling Markus’ ass with his spit-soaked fingers.

Markus groaned in delight, his thick, strong legs twitching with the overflow of pleasure. Whenever Connor touched his prostate, the electric jolt made Markus buck his hips, forcing his cock deeper into Connor’s throat.

“Oh my god, Connor!” cried Markus. “You’re making me go crazy! Hnghh!!”

Connor took his mouth off Markus’ turgid cock with an audible ‘pop’. “That’s the whole idea.”

“Hotshot, you gotta fuck my ass,” begged Markus, trembling with need. “I want you to fuck the cum out of me.”

“Gladly.”

Despite his dissipating headache, Connor was determined to give Markus the time of his life for coming to spend time with him. Connor was a police detective; Markus was a firefighter. Both of them had demanding jobs and it was never easy to find time to be together. Connor wanted Markus to have a good time. The best fuck of his life.

Connor ripped open a tinfoil and unrolled a condom over his erection, keeping his eyes fixed on Markus all the while as he lubed up…

And right at that moment, the chorus of _Warriors_ by Imagine Dragons began playing from the bedside table, where Markus’ phone was.

“Oh shit, it’s the fire dispatch!” Markus quickly shook himself out of his sex-induced haze and reached for his phone. “Manfred here.” A pause. Markus’ face hardened as it did when he was focused on his work. “Copy that. I’m on my way.” Markus was up on his feet, tense and alert before he even cut the line.

“Work emergency?” Connor spoke in his regular voice, not the sultry one for sexy times.

“There’s a big industrial fire down in Jefferson. My leave’s just been cancelled.” Markus hunted down his jeans and slipped them on.

“Shit, sounds bad. You need me to drive you?” Still naked except for a condom on his cooling penis, Connor swiped some tissues to clean off his hands.

“Nah, I drove over.” Markus threw his cardigan on. “You need to rest. I made you some breakfast, by the way.”

“Okay. And thanks”

Markus kicked his shoes on and quickly hopped over to Connor, giving his an apologetic kiss. “I so sorry about this,” he whispered, squeezing Connor in his muscular arms.

“Worry about that later. But you better hustle now, hero. The city of Detroit is counting on you.”

“’kay. Love you.” One last peck on Connor’s mouth and Markus flew out of Connor’s apartment like the wind.

Connor eventually let out a deep sigh of resignation. “Fuuuuck…” In frustration, he tore off the slippery condom and flopped onto his bed, inwardly cussing at the universe for cock-blocking him not once, but twice in a row. It’s so fucking unfair.

Connor felt his headache coming back. Fuck the world, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you another ~~dumpster fire~~ chapter of Cock Blocks! Because that's the whole idea of this ~~flaming shitstorm~~ series: to blue-ball Markus and Connor and get a laugh out of it. Special thanks to [headraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline/pseuds/headraline) and [Mimoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimoru) for enabling me over Discord. Any deficiencies in this fic are strictly my own doing.
> 
> Please leave your love, kudos, comments and rotten tomatoes on your way out, and thanks for reading! <3


	3. Time and Again (Till We Can’t Take It Anymore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cock-blocked again! And again! Until Connor and Markus have had enough.

Because of their conflicting work schedules and the occasional work emergency requiring them to put in overtime, Markus and Connor weren’t able to get time off together until about a week later. Markus himself was getting a bad case of blue balls because of the lack of privacy in the fire station quarters.

So when Nines loaned Markus the keys to Connor’s apartment again, Markus could scarcely restrain himself (or his throbbing boner in his jeans) from speeding all the way. He managed to snag a bag of groceries on the way too, because he was 95% sure that Connor would be otherwise eating crap food if Markus did not come over to cook.

Markus was a little disappointed when he entered Connor’s apartment and found out that the detective was not home, but Nines insisted that Connor would be home that night and not bunk at the police station. That’s alright, Markus, improvise.

So he stripped naked right in the living room and left his clothes in a pile by the couch. Engorged big dick swinging free, he rummaged through his backpack until he found a black jockstrap. It took a bit of effort to pack his massive half-hard cock into it, and even then it stretched the underwear greatly.

“I’m at your place cooking dinner.” Markus texted Connor, just so that Connor wouldn’t nearly shoot him dead like the last time.

About thirty minutes later, Connor came through the front door and was greeted with the sweet smell of dinner and a sight that had him tripping over his own feet.

There was Markus, muscles completely naked and his big round brown bubble butt framed by straps.

“Holy fuck, Markus,” Connor managed to blurt out lamely when he managed to find his voice again.

“You like it?” teased Markus, jiggling his butt cheeks.

Connor’s response was to sprint the distance between them and wrestle Markus to the couch, where he proceeded to rim Markus’s asshole like a starving man. That had Markus moaning and cursing until he begged Connor to fuck him.

Connor was halfway in when the smoke detector by the stove started beeping loudly and a burnt odour permeated the house.

“Fuck, dinner!” Markus shoved Connor away and dashed to the kitchen. Dinner was literally up in smoke, and there was nothing left to do but kill the power to the stove and chuck the pan under the kitchen tap to stop it from smoking further. Connor came in and ripped the smoke detector off the wall and tore out the batteries to kill it before the entire apartment block freaked out and evacuated.

Connor really was not in the mood to face a bunch of angry neighbours and having to explain to them that he burned dinner because he was busy fucking. He wasn’t in the mood for anything after that scare, anyway.

Cock-blocked again.

*

The next attempt at sexy times was when Connor was tasked with house-sitting Hank’s house and looking after his loveable giant Saint-Bernard Sumo. Again, Markus raced there and the two men raced to get their clothes off and jumped onto Connor’s bed in his old room.

Markus had just sheathed up and pushed into Connor’s ass, making the detective moan really loudly, when the front door opened.

“Connor, is that you?” came Hank’s concerned voice.

“Oh my god, dad! I’m alright, just don’t –“

Hank appeared at the open doorway and spun around. “Jesus fucking Christ, Connor!”

“-don’t look.”

What an awful way to meet your sexual partner’s dad for the first time. Hank reminded Markus four times that he had a sidearm and wasn’t above using it on Markus while the firefighter meekly put his clothes on and positioned himself behind Connor the whole time, desperately looking for a chance to escape.

Fucking cock-blocked. _Again_.

*

The boys had reached peak frustration when one day, a fire broke out the DPD’s server room. Connor and Miller who happened to be in the archive room next door seized a fire extinguisher each and dashed to put out the fire. Hank smashed the glass on the fire alarm switch, while Fowler ordered someone to kill the power mains and organized an evacuation of the building.

The fire was put out, but the Detroit Fire Department was notified anyway and they sent a team over.

“Markus?” Connor blinked when he saw his not-boyfriend climbing out of the fire engine.

“Con- ahem! Detective Anderson.” Markus nodded. He turned to Fowler. “Captain Fowler. I heard there was an electrical fire?”

“Yes, in the server room. Anderson Junior and Miller put it out though.” Fowler grunted.

“I see. But just to be on the safe side, we’ll have a look before we give the green light to let everybody inside. Where’ the server room?”

“I can show you the way,” blurted Connor.

“You have to stay outside. I can’t let you in until I check it out.“

“But we put out the –“

“Anderson!” barked Fowler, silencing the young detective. “Just let your boyfriend and his team do their job so that we can get this over with.”

A couple of firefighters and police officers within earshot started giggling. Connor blushed and wanted to sink into the ground while Hank snarled – snarled! – at Markus.

Fowler ignored them all and said to Markus, “Server room’s in the basement. There’s a stairwell behind the reception counter that takes you down there, and you can just follow the signs to get to it.

Markus marched into the building while Nines tromped past Connor, shaking his head at his detective brother like he was the biggest dumbass in Michigan.

“Wow, your twin brother looks way cuter than you,” Connor overheard a woman firefighter. “No wonder Markus is tapping his –“

“Shut up, North. I do _not_ want to hear a word about it.”

It took a while, but it felt like forever to Connor, who stewed in embarrassment by the sidewalk with his coworkers, unable to look at anyone in the eye after having his relationship revealed to all by Fowler. How the hell did Fowler even know? Now was a horrible time to ask, though.

Eventually, Markus and team emerged from the building and gave them the all-clear. The police officers started shuffling back inside.

“Captain Fowler,” said Markus. “From what I’ve seen, the cause of the fire is likely some old or faulty wiring. All the same, could record a few statements from your officers? Just our standard operating procedure so that I can rule out foul play.”

“Have at it. Detective Anderson, you and Manfred can go have a talk down in the basement, in case you need to have a look at the scene.”

Connor blinked. “Y-yes sir!”

“I’ll come too, Detective.” Miller stepped closer.

“Just get back to work, Miller.” Officer Tina Chen hooked her arm around Miller’s neck and forcefully herded him inside the building. “They’ll get you when they wanna hear you talk.”

Connor silently gave his thanks to Chen. It is only much later after the dust settled that Connor would see the message from Officer Chen: “ _Ur welcome det. Anderson. U o me donuts for a week._ ”

The detective became aware of Firefighter Markus Manfred hovering close by to him. Markus had already shed his fireproof jacket and his muscles stretched the fabric of his navy blue DFD T-shirt. Connor gulped and his throat went dry at the sight.

Markus’ voice was soft, with just the subtlest hint of innuendo, but to sex-deprived Connor, it went right to his dick like a bolt of lightning. “How about we _do_ _this_ in the archive room?”

“G-good idea. It’s q-q-quiet and has a lock. T-this way.” Connor was positively trembling with suppressed lust as he strode all the way downstairs to the basement, to the archive room, to –

As soon as they walked past the doorway, Markus shoved the door shut. When the old rusted latch wouldn’t move, he grabbed a chair and jammed it against the door.

“Markus, I –“

Markus shut him up with a deep, bruising kiss, seizing Connor with his large, powerful hands. They nearly knocked over a tall shelf while stumbling deeper into the room.

In one of the shelf aisles. Markus pushed Connor down on the floor and laid on top of him, grinding their overheated crotches together while they played tongue hockey. The long duration of denial turned them into starving, desperate, sexual animals.

Markus skilfully unzipped Connor and himself and went down on the detective’s erection, sucking and licking like hell while he jerked his own big, thick cock which leaked precum.

“Markus…” whined Connor through gritted teeth. “Slow down. Sixty-nine…”

Markus was on top of it and on top of Connor, flipping around so that they could blow each other. It was not time to be sensual. Both of them just wanted release, and they wanted it right now.

The pressure built up rapidly, with Connor deep-throating Markus’ giant cock. Markus’ grunting around Connor’s dick stimulated him past the point of no return. At the same, Connor’s moans pushed Markus right over the edge. They both jerked their hips and started jizzing down each other’s throats. Connor’s mouth was filled with hot cum which he swallowed thirstily in his sexual haze.

Cumming once was not enough to take all the edge off though, and their cocks stayed rubbery hard. The two men took only a minute to catch their breaths before they kicked off their pants and underwear.

Connor had a condom foil in his jacket pocket, which was quickly shredded open and unrolled onto Markus. Connor was down on his elbows and knees with his naked ass facing Markus. “Markus,” he begged with one word, but that was all he needed to say.

Markus eased his big cock deep into Connor, eliciting a groan from Connor. Connor quickly bit down on his necktie to stifle his voice.

Hands anchored firmly on Connor’s hips, Markus started piston-thrusting in and out of Connor’s ass, starting out slow and eventually speeding up to top gear. The heat from their wild fucking created beads of sweat on their faces, which drenched their clothes and flew with each pounding slap of skin against skin.

Both pleasure and pressure built up, until Markus reached the point of no return like a rubber band stretched to its breaking point. “I’m gonna cum,” grunted Markus, who reached around to grab Connor’s cock and stroked the detective’s boner urgently.

One thrust. Two. Three. And Markus exploded deep inside Connor, filling up the condom with his cum. He kept jerking Connor until the detective moaned and came as well, wet, sticky jizz flowing down Markus’ hand.

They were a hot gross mess of sweat and sperm, and they would definite get into trouble if the officers upstairs found out that Markus and Connor were down here fucking. But right at that moment, Markus was certain that it was worth it after being cock-blocked repeatedly over the last two weeks. And pretty sure that Connor felt the same too, judging from the lazy kisses he gave Markus.

_FIN._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third and final part of the series! To be honest, I wrote the last chapter under a time and energy deficit; my bosses are dragging me back to the office for full-time work even though we are technically still under general quarantine orders. I also wanted to bring closure to Cock Blocks so that I can focus on my day job and maybe start on other fic projects.
> 
> Thanks for reading all the way to the end! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing and thirst-thotting the process with the other guys on Discord. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This crack fic was inspired but thirsty thots on the RK1K Discord server. Y'all can thank [headraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline/pseuds/headraline) for the fic title and motivating my ass to write this thing. Hope you enjoy and I'll see if I can write a follow up, since some of the Discord peeps said it should be a 5 plus 1 thing.


End file.
